Zone History
Area History ' Each zone should have an entry on it titled "History" or something to that effect. I know when almost every zone was added/activated for certain into the game. First off, let me explain that added and activated are 2 very different things. Almost every zone in the game is added with the original game or a expansion, but not every zone is activated when that game/expansion was released. The one exception is the original set of Dynamises, which are grouped in with the Zilart zone files, but may not have been there originally. Activated is when the zone is opened up for players to access. Let me also say I've listed when some zones were expanded, having large new parts of it added, but I don't know every small tweek, such as if a small corridor or cul-de-sac is added to make room for a new "???" or a NM or whatnot. I'll let one of the primary figures who works on this site figure how to do the formatting for this for each zone page, but I'll post all of the data here. If I left it blank, it means it was a part of the game when it was released in May 2002 (but actually, many of these zones were in the game before May 2002. Many were probably opened up for players in December 2001 with the very first beta). I would recommend leaving those ones blank until its discussed how to designate when those zones were "activated". The dates for Zilart and Promathia zones are the day that is on top of the update page. This is the day the zone was added to the game's files and opened up. Whether players had the expansion disk required to access those areas on that day is another matter (i.e. when the disks went on sale). '''The Republic of Bastok' The city of Bastok and all the zones which comprise it have been a part of FFXI since the original Beta started in December 2001. It has remained unchanged in terms of composition for several years. * North Bastok * South Bastok * Bastok Metalworks * Bastok Market * Bastok Mines * Port Bastok The Kingdom of San d'Oria San d'Oria has been in FFXI since December 2001. It has remained unchanged in zonal composition for many years. * Northern San d’Oria * Southern San d’Oria * Chateau d’Oraguille * Port San d’Oria The Federation of Windurst Like the other major cities, Windurst has been a part of FFXI since December 2001. * Windurst Waters * Windurst Woods * Windurst Walls * Heaven’s Tower * Port Windurst The Grand Duchy of Jeuno here * Upper Jeuno * Lower Jeuno * Ru’Lude Gardens * Port Jeuno Tavnazian Marquisate- added 9/14/04 * Tavnazian Safehold- added 9/14/04 * Port Town of Selbina * Port Town of Mhaura Gustaberg Region North Gustaberg B South Gustaberg B Dangruf Wadi B Zeruhn Mines Palborough Mines B Waughroon Shrine Korroloka Tunnel- added/activated 4/15/03 Movalpolos Region- added 9/14/04 Oldton Movalpolos- added/activated 9/14/04 Newton Movalpolos- added/activated 9/14/04 Mine Shaft #2716- added/activated 9/14/04 Ronfaure Region West Ronfaure East Ronfaure Ghelsba Outpost B Fort Ghelsba Yughott Grotto Horlais Peak King Ranperre's Tomb- This zone was present at the game's release, but it underwent a moderate expansion with Zilart's release on 4/15/03 (every area with mobs over LV60 was added) Bostaunieux Oubliette- This zone was present since the beginning, however only a tiny section existed at release. It was greatly expanded with Zilart's release on 4/15/03, with the whole dungeon loaded with mobs being added Zulkheim Region Valkurm Dunes La Theine Plateau B Konschtat Highlands B Gusgen Mines Ordelle’s Caves Tavnazian Archipelago Region- added 9/14/04 Sealion’s Den- added/activated 9/14/04 Phomiuna Aqueducts- added/activated 9/14/04 Lufaise Meadows- added/activated 9/14/04 Misareaux Coast- added/activated 9/14/04 Sacrarium- added/activated 9/14/04 Riverne- Site #A01- added/activated 9/14/04 Riverne- Site #B01- added/activated 9/14/04 Monarch Linn- added/activated 9/14/04 Diorama Abdhaljs- Ghelsba Outpost- activated 4/21/05 Diorama Abdhaljs- Purgonorgo Isle- added 9/14/04, activated 2/20/06 Vollbow Region- added 4/15/03 Gustav Tunnel- added/activated 4/15/03 Kuftal Tunnel- added/activated 4/15/03 Cape Teriggan- added/activated 4/15/03 Cloister of Gales- added/activated 4/15/03 Valley of Sorrows- added/activated 4/15/03 Derfland Region Rolanberry Fields B The Crawler's Nest Pashhow Marshlands B Beadeaux Qulun Dome Norvallen Region Jugner Forest B Batallia Downs B The Eldieme Necropolis Davoi Monastic Cavern Carpenters’ Landing- added/activated 9/14/04 Phanauet Channel- added/activated 9/14/04 Fauregandi Region Ranguemont Pass- so far, nobody seems to know if this zone was open from May-Sept 2002, so it could have been activated in May 2002 or Sept 2002. Beaucedine Glacier- activated 9/12/02? Fei’Yin- activated 9/12/02? Qu’Bia Arena- activated 9/12/02? Cloister of Frost- added/activated 4/15/03 Pso’Xja- added/activated 9/14/04 The Shrouded Maw- added/activated 9/14/04 Valdeaunia Region- added 9/12/02? Xarcabard- activated 9/12/02? Uleguerand Range- added/activated 9/14/04 Bearclaw Pinnacle- added/activated 9/14/04 Castle Zvahl Baileys- activated 9/12/02? Castle Zvahl Keep- activated 9/12/02? Throne Room- activated 9/12/02? Sarutabaruta Region West Sarutabaruta B East Sarutabaruta B Giddeus Balga's Dais Outer Horutoto Ruins Inner Horutoto Ruins Toraimarai Canal- I'm not sure if this zone was always in the game or was added later in 2002. It might have had sections added with Zilart release too Full Moon Fountain- added/activated 4/15/03 Kolshushu Region Tahrongi Canyon B Buburimu Peninsula The Maze of Shakhrami Labyrinth of Onzozo- added/activated 4/15/03 Bibiki Bay- added/activated 9/14/04 Manaclipper- added/activated 9/14/04 Bibiki Bay: Purgonorgo Isle- added/activated 9/14/04 (2nd part of Bibiki Bay zone or a separate zone? Someone check the .dat files) Aragoneu Region Sauromugue Champaign B Garlaige Citadel Castle Oztroja Altar Room Meriphataud Mountains B Attohwa Chasm- added/activated 9/14/04 Boneyard Gully- added/activated 9/14/04 Li’Telor Region- added 4/15/03 Sanctuary of Zi’Tah- added/activated 4/15/03 Boyahda Tree- added/activated 4/15/03 Cloister of Storms- added/activated 4/15/03 Dragon’s Aery- added/activated 4/15/03 Ro’Maeve- added/activated 4/15/03 Hall of the Gods- added/activated 4/15/03 Qufim Region Qufim Island Behemoth's Dominion- I don't know if this zone was around since release or added later in 2002 (Behemoth was added in August or Sept 2002, King Behemoth in July 2003). Lower Delkfutt Tower Middle Delkfutt Tower Higher Delkfutt Tower- I'm also not sure if this zone was around since the start or added later in 2002. Stellar Fulcrum- added/activated 4/15/03 Kuzotz Region- added 4/15/03 Rabao- added/activated 4/15/03 Western Altepa Desert- added/activated 4/15/03 Eastern Altepa Desert- added/activated 4/15/03 The Quicksand Caves- added/activated 4/15/03 Cloister of Tremors- added/activated 4/15/03 Chamber of Oracles- added/activated 4/15/03 Elshimo Lowlands Region- added 4/15/03 Kazham- added/activated 4/15/03 Norg- added/activated 4/15/03 Yuhtunga Jungle- added/activated 4/15/03 Sea Serpent Grotto- added/activated 4/15/03 Elshimo Uplands Region Yhoator Jungle- added/activated 4/15/03 Ifrit’s Cauldron- added/activated 4/15/03 Cloister of Flames- added/activated 4/15/03 Temple of Uggalepih- added/activated 4/15/03 Den of Rancor- added/activated 4/15/03 Cloister of Tides- added/activated 4/15/03 Sacrificial Chamber- added/activated 4/15/03 Tu’Lia Region- added 7/17/03 Ru’Aun Gardens- activated 7/17/03 The Shrine of Ru’Avitau- activated 7/17/03 La’Loff Amphitheater- activated 7/17/03 Ve’Lugannon Palace- activated 7/17/03 The Celestial Nexus- activated 10/21/03 Lumoria Region- added 2/24/05 Al’Taieu- activated 2/24/05 Grand Palace of Hu’Xzoi- activated 2/24/05, but if I remember correctly, only the entry hall was accessible. It was fully opened on 4/21/05 The Garden of Ru’Hmet- activated 4/21/05 Empyreal Paradox- activated 7/19/05 Limbus Region- added 10/10/05 Temenos- activated 10/10/05. This zone was added with CoP, but remained inactive in the game's files over a year. Its name until Oct 2005 was "Ou'Hpat Obelisk", a real place which is referenced in the game's storyline Apollyon- activated 10/10/05. This zone was added with CoP, but remained inactive in the game's files over a year. Its name until Oct 2005 was "Lower Promyvion". Ship bound for Selbina Ship bound for Mhaura there are 2 zones in the files. There's actually 4 zones, 2 going in each direction, one set presumably with the pirate encounter, one group presumably without the pirate encounter.] San d’Oria-Jeuno Airship route Bastok-Jeuno Airship route Windurst-Jeuno Airship route Kazham-Jeuno Airship route- added/activated 4/15/03 Mordion Gaol The Last Stand the zone files at ROM\26 120.dat (I think). I think other people said it was empty. It's a novelty. Some of you may want to dig through the ROM\26, ROM\27, ROM2\13, ROM2\14, ROM3\?? for detailed info on the zone files) Hall of Transference- added/activated 9/14/04 is 1 zone with 3 different maps Dynamis- Bastok- activated 2/26/04 Dynamis- San d’Oria- activated 2/26/04 Dynamis- Windurst- activated 2/26/04 Dynamis-Jeuno- activated 2/26/04 Dynamis- Beaucedine- activated 4/24/04 Dynamis- Xarcabard- activated 4/24/04 Dynamis-Valkurm- activated 12/12/05 Dynamis-Buburimu- activated 12/12/05 Dynamis-Qufim- activated 12/12/05 Dynamis-Tavnazia- activated 2/20/06 Promyvion Region- added 9/14/04 Promyvion- Dem- added/activated 9/14/04 Spire of Dem- added/activated 9/14/04 Promyvion- Mea- added/activated 9/14/04 Spire of Mea- added/activated 9/14/04 Promyvion- Holla- added/activated 9/14/04 Spire of Holla- added/activated 9/14/04 Promyvion- Vahzl- added/activated 9/14/04 Spire of Vahzl- added/activated 9/14/04 -- Zoogelio-forgot-his-password category:guides